Shadow Secret
by Emerald Empress Twiggy
Summary: Meet the Shadow Scouts. These are the younger sisters of the Sailor Scouts, although they are from another solar system. Pleas R&R!!
1. Secret of the Moon Kingdom

I am new at writing fan fiction, so please help me out by reviewing my  
story!! This is the first chapter of the first story I have ever written. If you find  
that something is wrong, or that my information is not correct, let me know!! I don't own   
Sailor Moon, but I do own Crysta and the Shadow Scouts!!  
========================================================  
  
This is my story. Many people may not know me, or even recognize my  
name, but that is okay. It was arranged that way. No one was supposed to know  
about me.  
My name is Crysta, and I am the daughter of Queen Serenity, queen of the  
Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. I am the younger sister of Princess  
Serena.  
I am a shadow, so to speak. No one knew about me, until now. I can no  
longer keep who I really am a secret, nor can I ignore my past.  
I am ready to explain everything from the beginning: who I am, why I am  
secretive, what my mission is, and the story of my life (or should I say lives).  
I should probably begin with the Moon Kingdom, so I will.  
I was born in the Palace on March 8, two years after Serena was born. My  
mother didn't realize that I was different. I was walking at a month old, and   
talking long before that.  
I was also very small. I only weighed five pounds. I had dark green eyes  
and curly auburn curls.  
I was considered to be the troublemaker of the family. I often ran away  
from my baby-sitters while they weren't watching. It was on one of these  
occasions that led to the secrecy of my existence.  
I finally managed to escape from my baby-sitters, Lyra and Armistice. I  
doddled down the hallway of the palace. I headed down the hallway past the  
stairway. I crept quietly past it and down the hallway towards a dark and  
desolate doorway. I carefully opened the old door. The hinges squeaked and I  
gasped.  
I carefully walked into the room. The walls were lined with huge shelves  
which had huge gems on them. Each one glowed in its own way. I looked at all of  
them, until I laid me eyes on the biggest one of them all, the Silver Imperial  
Crystal. It's glow was a bright and brilliant white.  
I wanted to touch it. I walked over and carefully lifted it. It was a little  
bigger than I was. The crystal was so heavy, that I fell. I stood up again and held  
it firmly.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Lyra popped her head in (she is Luna's  
sister).  
"Princess Crysta, are you in here?" she asked. "What are you doing?" she  
screeched when she saw me holding the crystal.  
I tried to turn towards her, but the crystal was so heavy that I dropped it.   
The crystal didn't fall, though. Instead, it floated in front of me for a second.   
Then, there was a bright flash of light, as the crystal disappeared inside of me.  
I can't remember much more of what happened that day, because of an  
extreme rush of energy from the Silver Imperial Crystal that caused me to pass  
out.  
The next thing I remember is waking up in my mother's arms. She was  
sobbing and I was completely soaked.  
Serena kept asking over and over again, "What's wrong Mommy? Why are  
you crying? Why is Sissy Crys going away? Is she coming back?"  
I was very confused and couldn't figure out what was going on.  
The next day, my mother sent me away to my Aunt Jeweline's house, in a  
place known as the Emerald Star Planet in the Star Gem Solar system. There  
were ten planets there. They were each their own distinct color. It was almost  
exactly the same as where my mother lived, except she lived on the moon of the  
Earth, not a planet. The planets were: Crystal Star, Pearl Star, Emerald Star,  
Shadow Star, Ruby Star, Sapphire Star, Diamond Star, Gold Star, Silver Star, and  
Jewel Star. I arrived on Emerald Star when I was three months old. My aunt  
gladly took me in.  
As I grew up there, I figured that I was different. I had forgotten  
about my mishap soon after it had happened. Jeweline had a daughter that was  
six years older than me. Her name was Emerald, after the planet. She was the  
favorite. While I sat alone in my room, forgotten by the world, she was out  
dancing the night away at a ball or being around her friends in some way. I never  
discovered the truth until I was sixteen.  
Until that point in time, I had been told that I was the daughter of  
Jeweline. Also at that time I had fallen in love with one of the warriors from the  
Moon Kingdom. I received letters from him nearly everyday that he was away.   
We were planning for me to run away and for the two of us to get married and  
live on the Moon. That is, until my life was ruined!  
Emerald came into my room with that snotty, older sister attitude that  
always made me want to slap her.  
"Mother says to pack your things and have them downstairs in an hour."   
She gave me this truly wicked grin and remarked, "I'm glad your finally leaving!   
You aren't my sister, and I am extremely happy that your not! Your 'mother' is  
actually your long-lost aunt who took you in because your mother hated you and  
threw you out. Your sister Serena was always your true mother's favorite, that's  
why she gave you away! You should be grateful that my mom took you in after  
that evil stunt you pulled at the palace!"  
"That's not true!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You're  
lying! You have to be lying!"  
"Am not! If you don't believe me, go ask your 'mother' yourself. Unless, of  
course, you're afraid to face the truth!" She grinned at me menacingly, and then  
she left the room.  
"It can't be true," I whispered as I sank slowly onto my window seat, the  
tears flowed freely down my cheeks. "She's lying! She has to be lying."  
I rose gently and walked out of my bedroom and went down the main  
stairway to the sitting room.  
"Is it true?" I sobbed as I entered the room.  
"What's the matter?" Mother asked me. "Is what true?" she asked as she  
left her chair at her desk and walked over to me, studying my expression as she  
came.  
"Am I really only your niece?"  
She was taken aback by the question.  
"Yes," she replied slowly as she turned her back to me. "I am technically  
your Aunt Jeweline, but I don't consider you to be my niece, but my own  
daughter."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I stared at her, tears welling in my eyes  
again.  
"I was afraid, very afraid..."  
"Afraid of what?"  
"What you would do and say, what your mother would do, and that you  
would want to be with your real mother," she replied, as the tears fell down her  
cheeks.  
"Who is my real mother?"  
"The Queen of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium, Queen  
Serenity."  
I gasped. How could I be a princess? There had to be a mistake.  
"That can't be!" I exclaimed. "I mean, I'm not exactly what you would  
consider to be princess material." I paused for a moment. "Why did she get rid of  
me anyway? Emerald said something about me doing an 'evil stunt.' What was  
she talking about?"  
"At two and a half months old, you stole one of the strongest stones in the  
universe, the Silver Imperial Crystal. It is thrice as powerful as the Silver  
Imperium Crystal. When you stole it, it merged with your body, which put you in  
danger of being attacked and killed for the crystal. In order to protect you, your  
mother sent you to me so that I would raise you safely. She said that you had  
disappeared and that they couldn't find you."  
"She doesn't hate me?"  
"No," she replied. "In fact, she sent me a letter saying that it is time for  
you to come to the palace and start your training as empress of the universe."  
"What? What do you mean empress of the universe? Are you sure she  
didn't mean someone else?"  
"No," she replied a weak smile spread across her face, as the tears  
continued to fall. "You are growing up, and following in your father's footsteps."  
"I'm leaving," I murmured softly.  
"Yes. Your mother wants you there in three days or less, so you have to  
leave today in order to get there when she wants you there."  
I turned slowly from the sitting room and headed back to my room. My  
mind was tormented with thoughts and memories of how the past was. I  
imagined what it would have been like if I hadn't messed up. I would be with my  
real mother and sister, and not here with evil Emerald. My brain became a  
turmoil of memories and illusions merging to form false memories within me.  
I returned to my room and packed my wardrobe of freshly-made gowns  
and dresses. I also packed my prized hair combs and clips, the letters from my  
fiancé, and a scrapbook that I had been keeping since I was less than a year old.  
After packing, I sat down at my wooden desk and wrote my fiancé one final  
letter. It read as follows:  
My Dear:  
I am moving to the Moon Kingdom, for I am not who I was thought to be.   
I have discovered that I am the daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon  
Kingdom. Mistress Jeweline is actually my aunt, and I have to go to the Moon  
Kingdom Palace to begin my training for being empress. I am leaving  
immediately. Please meet me there.  
Your adoring love,  
Crysta  
I left the letter on the window seat, where he had promised to meet me  
that night, so that we could plan my escape. My heart sank and bitter tears  
flowed down my cheeks and onto the window seat, where I now sat gazing out the  
window into the distance.  
"It's time for you to leave this place for good!" sneered Emerald as she  
walked into my room, interrupting my thoughts.  
"What?" I asked as I came out of my trance-like state.  
"Ugh! Would you hurry up and get downstairs so I won't have to see your  
ugly face ever again?"  
I stared at her hard, my eyes welling with angry tears.  
"I'll leave after I'm finished thinking! Now, if you don't mind, I have to  
finish thinking."  
"Urrg!" Emerald grumbled as she slammed my door behind her when she  
left.  
I stood up and slowly gazed about the room that had always been mine.   
The huge bed was opposite to the window. The dresser and wardrobe was across  
from the door. There was a window seat in front of the window. There was a  
fireplace near the wardrobe. Outside my window were our rose gardens. Their  
smell wavered into my room on the evening breeze. There was also the fresh  
scent of the distant green hills. I could hear the people's voices from the nearby  
village. There were also the high shrill calls of the birds from the forest that laid  
just beyond our rose gardens.  
I sighed. How could I leave this place? After all, I grew up here, and now I  
am expected to go and become someone I'm not?  
I rose gently from the seat and went downstairs, where Aunt Jeweline was  
waiting for me.  
"Are you ready to leave?" she asked, her eyes searching my expression.  
"I'll never truly be ready to leave this place, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
She halfway smiled, but said nothing.  
On the way to the Moon Kingdom I stared straight in front of me the entire  
time. The flight took about three days.  
When I arrived there, I was awed at the site of it.  
You could see the palace, a marvelous domed building that stood in the  
center of the world. The only bad thing I noticed was that they were under attack.   
The rest of the area lay in ruin. An evil, menacing woman loomed above it,  
cackling evilly.  
I watched from the shadows as she came to a tall young man with black  
hair and the customary earth human armor. The woman asked him to join her as  
king of the Negaverse, but he refused. She left him angrily.  
A young blonde woman with two knotted pigtails walked out of the palace  
and stood beside him. I thought that I recognized her, but I wasn't sure.  
The woman appeared again and attempted to destroy the blonde, but the  
man protected her. The woman killed the man instead, and the blonde threw  
herself into the blow and died as well.  
I looked out and saw another woman with white hair of the same hair style  
as the blonde's hair style. She screamed the name Serena and fell onto her knees  
as she sobbed. I recognized her too. I wasn't sure why, though.  
She picked up a small crystal and put it into a crescent moon shaped wand  
and cried Moon Crisis Power. There was a brilliant flash of light. I was stunned,  
as everyone appeared in bubble-like capsules, including myself. Everyone in the  
capsules were transported to earth. 


	2. Meeting Lyra

One afternoon, I was walking home from school, the sun shone down brightly on my long auburn hair.  
  
"What a day!" I exclaimed as I stretched my arms up towards the sky. "Those lectures were way too long and boring! I hope I never have to see another test in my life!" I shifted the weight of my book bag as I walked along, listening to the birds and feeling the breeze as it blew gently into my face.  
  
I heard the bushes beside me begin to rustle. I stopped and waited, but nothing came out of them. I knelt down beside beside them, and quietly peered into the bushes, right into a pair of dark green eyes.  
  
"Oh," I exclaimed as a small brown cat leapt out of the bushes. The cat meowed at me softly and rubbed against my legs. I smiled and bent down to pick her up, when I noticed a golden crescent moon on her forehead. In the center of this moon was a small white star.  
  
"Strange," I remarked aloud, "I've never seen a cat with a mark like that before, and yet... That's silly! How can I recognize something I've never seen before." I sat on the ground in thought, wondering where I could have possibly seen that sign.  
  
"Where," I murmered as I gently stroked the cat's head.  
  
"Perhaps I could be of assistance."  
  
"Wha!? Who said that?" I exclaimed as I jumped up and looked around. To my surprise, no one was there.  
  
"Um, down here."  
  
I looked down to see the cat looking up at me.  
  
"Did you...? Wait. That's impossible. You couldn't have. I mean, after all, you're a cat, and cats don't talk."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked me.  
  
"Ah!" I cried. "How can you talk, and why are you talking to me?"  
  
"My name is Lyra, and I'm here to help you."  
  
"Help me? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm here to train you. You recognized the mark on my forehead because you're from the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Uh, I'm lost. How can I be from the Moon, when I was born and raised on Earth?"  
  
"Never mind. I'll tell you later, when your memories return."  
  
"I guess I should take you home then," I replied.  
  
I continued to walk home with Lyra at my heels. We walked in silence the rest of the way.  
  
When we arrived, I confronted my mother about Lyra.  
  
"Mom, can I have a cat, please?"  
  
"What kind of cat did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well," I began. "I found this brown cat that I really liked onn the way home."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's right outside."  
  
We walked out the kitchen door to the driveway, where Lyra was patiently waiting for me.  
  
"She's beautiful!" my mom exclaimed. "What are you going to name her?"  
  
"I'll name her Lyra."  
  
"Okay. She'll be your responsibility from now on."  
  
"Yes ma'ame. I'll be sure to take good care of her." 


End file.
